criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Tidwell
Unnamed mother Two unnamed siblings |job = Fisherman |path = Serial Killer Family Annihilator Abductor |mo = Shooting Ligature strangulation |victims = 12 killed 8 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Darri Ingolfsson Dylan Garza |appearance = "Beyond Borders" }} "This is your fault!" Jerry Tidwell was a delusional, prolific serial killer, family annihilator, and abductor who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Beyond Borders Profile The unsub is a white male aged in his mid- to late 20s. His obsessions are too personal to share, so he does not have an accomplice, and it is his intense preparation that gave him the upper hand against his victims. Given his age and aggression, he is an internal annihilator. His victims are surrogates for his own dysfunctional family. Once he gets them alone, he isolates the greatest physical threat, which would always be the father. Such an action makes him feel superior and he thrives on that power. It gives him the confidence to charm the rest of the family and then harm them. Because he is on foreign soil, he is adaptable, both socially and culturally, just like any other person frequenting a foreign country. This high level of intelligence makes him more dangerous. The unsub kills the father last, forcing him to watch the rest of the family be killed. He was likely neglected or abused in his childhood, which made him feel angry and alone as an adult. As a result, he is driven to kill his victims and he will stop at nothing to ensure that. Modus Operandi Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in 2004: His family : **His unnamed father **His unnamed mother **His two unnamed siblings *April 2013, unspecified location in Aruba: The Everett family : **The unnamed father **The unnamed mother **Two unnamed children *April 2014, Orlando, Florida, U.S.: The Isaac family : **The unnamed father **The unnamed mother **Two unnamed children *April 7-8, 2015: **Bridgetown, Barbados: The Sullivan family : ***Greg Sullivan ***Colleen Sullivan ***Alison Sullivan ***Nick Sullivan **Off the Barbados shores: ***Jack Garrett and Jennifer Jareau ***Aaron Hotchner and an unnamed helicopter pilot Notes *Tidwell is similar to Karl Arnold, a family annihilator featured in Season One. Both targeted families of four who were going on or planning to go on vacation, tried to assume the role of the father while holding their victims hostage, and killed the fathers last after forcing them to watch the rest of the families die. Also, Tidwell was abused by his father, which seems to be similar to an unconfirmed implication that Karl was abused by his own father. *Tidwell is also similar to Blake Wells, a serial killer featured in Season Six. Both were fishermen who held their victims captive on their boats, were abused by their fathers (which later led to their rage towards all fathers in general), and had high body counts. Appearances *Season Ten **"Beyond Borders" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Deceased